Bản mẫu:Wikipedia technical help
}}}} | basestyle = text-align: center; | name = Wikipedia technical help | bodyclass=hlist | above = Get personal technical help at the Teahouse, Help desk, Village pump (technical), or IRC. | group1 = General technical help | list1 = * ** ** ** ** * VisualEditor ** User guide * Create a page * * * Page name ** * Browser notes ** Keyboard shortcuts ** Troubleshooting ** Bypass cache * * * ** * * User access levels * Software notices ** Editnotice * IRC ** Tutorial | group2 = related | list2 = * * ** * ** * ** * Moving a page ** Fixing cut-and-paste moves * * * Emailing users * Random pages * * * * * Pending changes * Page Curation * * Edit filter * Tags | group3 = | list3 = * ** * * s * * * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Advanced table formatting | group4 = and | list4 = * * * * * * * * * * ** Simplest diff guide ** Simple diff and link guide ** Complete diff and link guide | group5 = Media files: images, videos and sounds | list5 = * * * Uploading images ** * ** ** Moving files to Commons * * Images ** Preparing images for upload ** ** Extended image syntax * * Graphics tutorials ** Basic bitmap image editing ** How to improve image quality * Graphics Lab resources * * SVG help | group6 = Other graphics | list6 = * * Graphs and charts ** How to create ** To scale charts ** * ** Math symbols ** Rendering math ** LaTeX symbols * ** * Timeline ** * | group7 = and Lua modules | list7 = * * Template messages * Citation templates * Transclusion ** * * Advanced template coding * Template limits * Template sandbox and test cases * Template documentation * Purge ** * * Lua project ** To do ** Resources * Guide to Scribbling | group8 = Data structure | list8 = *Namespaces * Main/Article * ** * User ** User page design * Project/Wikipedia * ** * ** Bug reports and feature requests ** * Template * Help * * Portal * Book * Draft * TimedText * Module/Lua * | group9 = HTML and CSS | list9 = * * * Span tags * * Catalogue of CSS classes * * Classes used in microformats * Ambox classes * Common.js and common.css * | group10 = Customisation and tools | list10 = * * Skins * Customizing watchlists ** * Gadgets * Beta Features * User scripts ** Guide ** Techniques * IRC Scripts * * Tools ** Navigation shortcuts ** Browser tools ** Alternative browsing ** Editing tools ** Optimum tool set * Cleaning up vandalism tools * * Wikimedia Cloud Services | group11 = Automating editing | list11 = * Bots ** * Twinkle * HotCat * WPCleaner * igloo * AutoWikiBrowser * Navigation popups * STiki * AfC helper script * Huggle | below = * See also: Category:Wikipedia information pages * Category:Wikipedia how-to Further navigation at: Help pages ** Administrators * Templates * Referencing ** Citation metadata * Accessibility * Bots * User scripts * Accounts }}